An Unexpected Life: Emmett McCarty
by Amikt1995
Summary: I believe this is my first story in third person. Emmett is a very troublesome man-whore. He believes he finds the girl of his dreams. But does she like him back? There are no vampires, werewolves, or other mystical creatures in my story. Please review.:
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one is basically a review of Emmett's life, and what happened in his past. And what he is and what people think of him. Third person POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

Emmett McCarty, also known as the star fullback for Forks High School. Also known as the school man-whore. He was famous for touchdowns, running, and one night stands. Girls had a thing for him. He was sexy as hell, had a beautiful voice, and was the captain and the best fullback on the high school football team. Everyone wanted him.

His perfect short brown hair, with small curls drowned. His beautiful green eyes flushed in the perfect features in his face. He was a perfect date. At least when you are looking for someone you are able to look at without your eyes burning from hideousness. It's another thing if you want someone you will stay with longer for a night. Emmett McCarty was a hit-and-run date.

"Come on McCarty! Use your balls!" Coach Craig yelled across the field. It is December second, the twelfth game of the season. Forks Spartans against the North Beach Hyaks. We were down by two points and Emmett was running a 21 dive down the field. That means he gets the ball every play and runs.

The center hiked the ball and the quarter back handed it to Emmett. Emmett ran as fast as he could with seven seconds left on the clock. He had two defenseman trailing behind him. One came in for the tackle and Emmett jumped and dove for the end zone. There were 7 yards to cover with his dive. Half a second on the clock. And just as the quarter ended the point of the ball crossed the line into the end zone. They defeated the North Beach Hyaks 34 to 30.

Emmett was now loved by everyone. He was the hero of the game. That was the moment when Angela Weber walked up to Emmett and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you!" She yelled over the cheering fans.

"Want to go someplace more settle?" Emmett asked quietly. Angela nodded her head, for her words escaped her.

He took Angela in his arms and walked away from the field. He could hear people cheering his name and that made him smile. The more people adored him, the more confident he felt. The more love he could make, and then break.

Emmett made it to his jeep and lifted Angela up into the passenger side seat. "Make sure you wear your seatbelt." Emmett winked.

"Possibly." Angela teased. Emmett crossed in front of the jeep and opened the door to the driver's side seat. He climbed in and put the key inside of the ignition and turned the engine on, just like what he will soon do to Angela.

He started off to his house considering his parents were in Las Vegas for their anniversary. "You know, you are so cute in this jeep." Emmett flirted. "It's kind of turning me on."

"I can fix that if you would like." Angela un-buckled herself and climbed over the center of the jeep to adjust herself onto Emmett's lap. Her stomach was revealed in her belly shirt. She lifted Emmett's shirt and rubbed her stomach up against his. "Oooh, I'm liking the abs." She smirked.

She began to undo Emmett's jeans and he was feeling what was coming. He let go of the wheel and started to pull Angela's shirt over her head. He parked to the side of the road and removed her shorts, bra and underwear.

He reached into the glove compartment and pulled a condom out. "Wait. Just. One. Moment." He gasped. He stretched the rubber over his best feature.

-Two Hours Later-

"I love you Emmett." Angela said breathlessly.

"Okay well do you think you could walk home from here? I have to go back to the school for practice."

There was the problem. You fall into the trap, and then you're heartbroken in the end. Since when do you have a practice the same day as a game? Never! She was trash and they didn't even make it to midnight.

"Um, it's a two hour walk from here. Can't you just get there a little late? I don't think I can walk that far." Angela complained, putting her clothes back on.

"Do you have a cell phone?" Emmett asked. Angela looked at him, surprised by what was coming out of his mouth. All she could do was nod. "Call a friend to come pick you up. Cause I really have to go." Emmett got out of the car and walked over to Angela's door. He pulled it open and ripped Angela out of the large vehicle. "I will see you later…" Emmett said and returned to the wheel. "…Not."

He drove off and left Angela stranded in the middle of the road. Emmett pulled out his phone and dialed seven numbers.

"Hello?" A voice answered.

"Hey Mike, want to do a hopeless girl a favor?"

"Sure thing bro. What you need?"

"I know you have a small crush on Angela Weber. She is waiting for you to pick her up on that road that leads to my house. You should pick her up. She wants to get some business done." He lied.

"Okay! I'm on it! I'll call you later man."

He closed the phone and chuckled to himself and drove off into the dark.

About twenty minutes later he picked up the phone and dialed seven numbers yet again. "Hey Ed, what's up man?"

"Just at home. Hey nice game today by the way. You did great."

"Thanks. Listen, I'm on my way to your house. Okay? Be there in five." Emmett hung up and started off to Edward's house.

It was 10:02 pm by the time he arrived in Edward Cullen's driveway. He was already standing at the front door when he started up the sidewalk.

"Hey Em. Are you okay?" Edward greeted politely.

"Yeah I'm fine. Mike is having some fun tonight." I snickered.

"Who did you ditch this time?"

"Angela. She's way too clingy. I hate clingy." I answered in disgust.

"You're a riot man. Come on in."

-Next Day-

That day in homeroom Angela looked like she just got hit by a car. Except there was no blood. Her face was pale and she had tears streaming down her face. Her clothes were the same she had on yesterday. And she was in dire need of a hairbrush. Her hair was in knots.

"Angela what happened?" I asked, even though I knew I didn't care. I was just curious.

She looked up at me and spoke through weeps, "Mike raped me."

…**..To be continued…..**

**Review please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope chapter two is better than the first. Review please. In Emmett's POV**

"You know Angela. It's not rape if you enjoy it." I laughed. "And Mike is so innocent. You have no proof even if he did, and besides you probably enjoyed it. You've had a crush on him for the entire school year. So drop the tears and get over yourself."

Angela was astonished. She inched her hand closer to mine as mine inched further away from hers. "Okay." She answered, practically memorized.

I was walking through the halls to the boy's locker room for physical education. A girl crashed into me and quickly shot her head up to look at me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She apologized. "I wasn't paying attention."

I couldn't help but look in her eyes, the sparkle in her beautiful hazel tint. Her brunette hair swept across the left side of her face, he perfectly straight white toothed smile. She was beautiful in every way. No sign of makeup, naturally beautiful. She was unbelievably perfect.

"It's….um…ok." I stuttered. I couldn't seem to find the correct word for her beauty. Gorgeous? That would be an insult.

"Are you okay?" She questioned.

"Yes. I'm perfect…um…great. If I may ask, what is your name?"

"Madison Bruick. You can just call me Maddy though. And I believe you are Emmett McCarty?"

Her lips moved perfectly with each word. I can't believe I never noticed her in the halls before.

"Yes that is me. Um…are you new to this school?"

"Yes…and don't try to hit on me. Cause I'm not that easy."

**Sorry it was so short. I have to go walk my dogs. Please review! :] And ideas are welcome.**


End file.
